


The Big Night

by moongirl24



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moongirl24/pseuds/moongirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They moved slowly down the red carpet, holding hands the entire time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Night

Luke sank down on the bed, loosening the tie around his neck. He was so tired. His whole body was aching and he felt completely drained. He kicked off his shoes and let himself fall back on the bed with a sigh of relief. Movie premieres could be exhausting, this one in particular. He and Noah were up at the crack of dawn that morning to catch their flight to L.A so they hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before. And once they got to L.A they had moved from one thing to the other, not able to catch a moment’s break all day.

He closed his eyes, just enjoying the silence in the hotel room for a moment. The only thing that broke the quiet was the sound of Noah flushing the toilet in the bathroom.

Luke yawned and realized that the silence would put him to sleep at any moment, so he sat up again at the edge of the bed and grabbed the remote to turn on the television. He flipped through the channels for a while, looking for something to watch, but there wasn’t anything that caught his attention. He was about to turn off the television again when, all of a sudden, several familiar faces flashed across the screen.

When Noah appeared from the bathroom a couple of minutes later, Luke was staring intently at the television screen. Noah smiled when he discovered what it was Luke was watching with such interest.

“Re-living our big night?” he asked.

Luke smiled too, looking up at Noah. “Well, it _was_ one of the best nights of my life.”

Noah sat down next to him, the bed dipping a little as he did. “Yeah, it was.”

Their turned their attention to the television for a while as they watched themselves smiling and waving at the cameras. They moved slowly down the red carpet, holding hands the entire time. After a while they came over to one of the reporters, a pretty, dark-haired woman that Luke was pretty sure he recognized from Noah’s previous movie premieres.

 _Reporter: I’m here with one of the most talked-about couples in the country at the moment, Noah Mayer and Luke Snyder. Guys, this must be a pretty big night for you two._

 _Luke: Oh yes, definitely. It’s always special when one of Noah’s movies is premiering, but tonight is definitely extra special._

 _Reporter: Yes, because not only is the movie directed by Noah here, but you, Luke, wrote the screenplay._

 _Luke: Yes, that’s right. We’ve always wanted to do something like this together, so I guess this was our chance._

 _Reporter: Noah, what was it like to work so closely together with your partner?_

 _Noah: It’s been great. Luke has played a big part in the making of my previous movies as well so it’s something we’ve done before, but not to this degree, of course. As we all know, Luke is an extremely talented writer so I knew he would create something really special and I think this whole experience is something we’ll both remember for the rest of our lives._

 _Reporter: Luke, up until now you’ve been best known for your best-selling books. Can we expect more screenplays from you in the future?_

 _Luke: (laughs) I guess you should never say never, but I think I’ll stick to my novels from now on. This really has been an amazing experience though._

 _Reporter: So this collaboration hasn’t created any problems in the Snyder-Mayer household?_

 _Noah: No, quite the opposite. I think having shared this experience has only brought us closer together. It’s something we’ve dreamed of doing for a long time and I’m so proud of what we’ve accomplished together._

 _Reporter: Okay, thank you guys. Enjoy your night._

They moved away from the reporter and posed for the cameras again. After a while they disappeared inside the movie theater, and the cameras started concentrating on the actors instead.

Luke turned away from the television, bumping Noah’s shoulder playfully. “The red carpet suits you, Mayer.”

Noah bumped him back. “Speak for yourself, Snyder. You looked pretty hot up there.”

“ _Pretty_ hot?” Luke quirked his eyebrow teasingly.

Noah laughed and kissed his temple, whispering in his ear, “You were the hottest guy there.”

Luke grinned and gave Noah a quick kiss. “You know, I never thought I’d say this, but Mason was right.”

Noah looked confused. “Mason? Mason-who-used-to-be-my-professor-Mason?”

“Yes. Mason the professor, who had a huge crush on you. Remember? He once told us how romantic it is to walk down the red carpet together.” Luke touched Noah’s cheek. “And he was right.”

Noah nodded. “Yes. He was. He wasn’t right about much else though.”

For a moment they were both lost in memories. Mason wasn’t someone either of them liked thinking about. He caused too many problems in their lives, ultimately resulting in the accident that caused Noah to lose his sight.

Luke shook his head. “Let’s not think about him. This night has been far too amazing for that.”

“It really was,” Noah agreed. He smiled. “Remember the first time we talked about making a movie together?”

“Like I could ever forget,” Luke grinned. “It was the night I first showed you Snyder pond.” He paused, lost in memories for a second. “I was falling in love with you. But you were with Maddie and I thought you were straight.”

“So did I. Or, at least I wanted to think that I was. But everything changed after that night.”

“Yeah,” Luke agreed, remembering. “Suddenly you didn’t seem so straight anymore.”

Noah laughed. “Yeah, I was pretty much screwed after that. I tried to stay away from you but you were just too irresistible.”

“I guess that first kiss was rather inevitable, huh?” Luke chuckled. “I mean, you were all I could think about.”

“And here we are, more than ten years later. It’s pretty amazing.”

“Yeah. And to think that something that started out as a joke that night so many years ago actually became a reality. I don’t think I quite understood it until I saw the finished result on the big screen tonight.”

Noah pulled Luke closer to him. “Have I told you lately how proud I am of you?”

“Not since Thursday,” Luke whispered as he closed the last few inches between them. He kissed Noah gently, knowing that after all these years he didn’t need to say the words out loud for Noah to hear them: _I’m proud of you too_.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Here are links to YouTube clips from the scenes I mentioned in the fic in case anyone needs to refresh their memory:  
> [Luke and Noah joke about making a movie together](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TAbXstgtExQ) | [Mason talks about walking down the red carpet](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_DMNpdHBc5M)


End file.
